Zone Friend
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces no has sufrido por estar en está maldita zona?, ¿Cansado de ser siempre el que sufre por ese amor no correspondido? ¿Crees que todas esas lágrimas que derramaste fueron en vano? Natsu lo sabe muy bien, es por ello, que él sabe que el amor no es siempre color de rosa… (NatsuXLucyXErzaXJerrall) Léalo bajo su propio riesgo, lenguaje violento.


_**Richy -kun:**_ Estoy de vuelta, motivos de mi desaparición, y de estar disponible abajo, pero dejando de lado eso, pues sí que paso mucho tiempo sin que haya actualizado, pero lo lamento, pero les traigo mi primer one-shot del anime/manga de Fairy Tail de título: _**Zone Friends**_, sin más que decir, nos vemos…

_Summary…_

¿Cuántas veces no has sufrido por estar en está maldita zona?, ¿Cansado de ser siempre el que sufre por ese amor no correspondido? ¿Crees que todas esas lágrimas que derramaste fueron en vano? Natsu lo sabe muy bien, es por ello, que él sabe que el amor no es siempre color de rosa…

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, si no del gran Hiro Mashima, el cual tiene mis más grandes respetos; sólo doy a conocer estas historias sin fin de lucro alguno, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

_**Atención este Fic es uno sobre temáticas fuertes, con ligeras menciones de índoles indestacables, si eres menor, lee esto bajo tu propia descisión, yo no me hago responsable…**_

* * *

De nuevo…

De nuevo estoy dejándome llevar por mis recuerdos, ¡Que idiotez! –Digo al aire sonriendo con ironía –Aquí estoy, mientras puedo imaginarme dónde está ella en estos instantes, que inútil de mi parte…

Aún después de regresar completamente empapado por culpa de haberme caído del puente y de haber corrido entre la lluvia, sigo sin cambiarme el uniforme escolar, mojando gran parte de mi cama…

-¡Soy de lo peor! -Maldigo de nuevo con más furia, estando en lo más profundo de mi hogar, completamente sólo en mi habitación. -¿Cómo rayos me atreví a ilusionarme, cayendo en esas dulces palabras llenas de vacío?... -Suspiro divertido mientras sigo con la cabeza baja, -¿Qué es lo gracioso se preguntaran?

Bueno… no es nada importante si les cuento, pero… eso dependerá de cómo ustedes lo definan.

-¿Nunca han sentido la sensación de estar sobrando en algún lugar?

Claro… porque no decirlo con franqueza, soy sólo uno más del montón que ha estado fantaseando y viviendo con un estúpido y efímero sueño, basta con sólo olvidarlo y seguir dirán… pero, ¿Ustedes piensan que es muy fácil?... Déjenme decirles que no es tan sencillo como suena…

¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a estar así?... a estar en un estado de depresión, completamente abatido, negativo, frustrado, con todo, pero sobre todo… ¡Con odio corriéndome las venas!, haciendo que se haga presente en mí, emociones y sentimientos que nunca me han caracterizado, pues la respuesta es muy simple _**él sólo ser un amigo**_…

* * *

Con sólo un par de horas haber transcurrido, seguía en la penumbra de mi alcoba, las luces completamente apagadas, con la única luz presente en aquel campo oscuro era el que irradiaba mi teléfono, el cual seguía parpadeando incesantemente, repitiendo sin cesar aquella melodía de salvación de los últimas meses…

Ahora que no lo pienso detenidamente, ella es la única que notó en mí esos cambios que gradualmente descomponían mi forma de ser…

Siempre preocupándose por mí, nunca me dejó sólo, siempre intentando animarme sacándome una sonrisa ocasional con sus historias, aquella rubia de nombre Lucy Heartfilia, siempre mirándome con esos ojos marrones, siempre moviéndose de ahí por allá con ese brillante y radiante cabello peinado en dos coletas; ella es una adorable y encantadora chica, muy social y amigable, a la cual conocí hace apenas unos dos años, sé que no merezco preocuparla más con mis problemas que sufro en este triángulo amoroso, o al menos entre ellos _dos_…

Lo sé, puedo sonar egoísta y hasta idiota, por esa declaración pero si vivieran unos días en mi vida se darían cuenta lo difícil que resulta sobre llevarlo ¿Es un castigo saben?...

He intentado miles de veces alejarme y evitar seguir sufriendo, pero díganme ¿Cuántos no han sufrido por amor, o haberlo llorado siquiera…?

¿Saben qué?...

En este momento no tengo la fuerza mental ni física para poder explicarles más y decirles desde cuando esto se fue suscitando, pero tranquilos no les mentiré, pero, no sé explicarles si me encuentro bien, pero no se preocupen… es sólo… que de nuevo volví caer de cara contra el piso, sin control y con fuerza, notó un poco de sangre caer, pero me encuentro bien, bueno, relativamente mejor que cuando _ella_,de nuevo me remarco mi lugar, _sólo un amigo_,eso es todo lo que soy y eso nunca cambiara lo que soy.

Lo peor de todo, es que estuve a punto de descargarme y sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, todo por medio del teléfono, ¡Qué ridículo!...

Pero tras tomarlo y meditarlo bien lo arrojó lejos de mí, para poder al menos asegurarme de no caer ente mi necesidad latente, y poniendo la poco fuerza de voluntad y de orgullo que me queda una idea cruza por mi cabeza, porque no tomar el maldito móvil y marcar a Lucy… no, claro que no… porque procuparla por horas y horas estar hablando con ella del mismo problema que vengo acarreando por tanto tiempo, no sería justo para ella….

¿Dime tú lo harías?

Toma tus propias conclusiones, pero en mi caso, el decirte me resultaría doloroso, el volverme a magullar la llaga sangrante y profunda de mi alma sería masoquista de mi parte, lo que sería peor, eso no sería justo para ti, pero siendo una amiga tan importante para mí, y una de las que verdaderamente tengo, me he llegado a pensar el… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?...

He llegado a la conclusión y por las malas lenguas de rumores mal intencionados, que tienes algunos sentimientos por mí, pero… sería idiota y muy poco hombre aprovecharme de ti para borrar de mi a Erza…

¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Eso nunca!...

Y para rematar tras reflexionar, he llegado a la conclusión de que al escuchar mis problemas con mi aflicción más grande desde la infancia, te hace daño de igual manera, tú por tener ciertos sentimientos por mí, y yo por ella…

¡Irónico!... ¿Por qué el maldito corazón no puede obedecer a la razón?... ¿Mi maldito corazón no logrará entender que cada vez más con acercarme a Titania más sale herido?

¡He pasado toda mi niñez con el mismo problema!... Y al parecer eso no cambia, parece ser una maldición que nunca se alejara de mí, es por eso que puedo decir con toda seguridad que yo mismo soy la prueba de que todos los seres humanos nunca aprendemos, **nunca**, es poco poner de ejemplo, cómo cuando tomamos una rosa roja y exuberante, rodeada de las más afiladas y puntiagudas espinas por su largo tallo, al tomarla por primera vez, una de las primeras cosas que nos atrae es el color tan llamativo y único que la caracteriza, otra en la que siempre nos fijamos es su olor, una esencia embriagadora tan característica de la flor, pero sin duda al sentir el dolor que nos ocasiona al tomarla, no se compara al ver como la sangre corre por toda la extensión de nuestros dedos, es ahí cuando comprendemos de ahora en adelante que no debemos volver a tomarla sin precaución, de lo contrario volveríamos a sufrir aquel accidente.

Eso se pensaría que es lo más prudente…

**Lástima **que esa regla no se aplique en mí, ¿Por qué, se preguntarán?...

Es simple, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he sido intoxicado con aquella flor… o como es la realidad de incomprensible conmigo… todo el problema que nació cuando me dije a mi mismo que amaba con locura a la chica de cabello escarlata y mirada perfecta… Erza Scarlet, mi dulce y hermosa amiga de la infancia….

¿Curioso no?

Decir que estoy enamorado de ella es ilógico dirán, ¿Estúpido?... tal vez…

Pero, por si las dudas les diré algo que siempre me vienen a la mente cuando me hago la misma pregunta… Estoy en mi 17 años viviendo desde que será, los 6, 7, o 9 años en que se desato este infierno; ¿Razones?... Hay muchas pero les ahorrare lo tedioso de la historia, bueno, para resumir, diré que viví una niñez con ciertas condiciones que créeme, te harían que vieras el futuro con un panorama todo, menos **feliz**, pero… viví en dolor, desasosiego, en situaciones en las que no podía valerme del todo, todo porque había perdido a mi madre al nacer, nunca la conocí, a mi padre, inculpado de deslices económicos en algunos negocios de empresas de renombre, créanme, siendo la oveja negra de la familia Dragneel se me cerraron las puertas de una vida **normal**, no intento que me tangan lástima con mi historia, eso es algo que odio, conocí a gente así, y esa lástima era lo que más odiaba…

Bueno, hasta que la conocí… Fue un bello día de verano, me había escapado unos instantes de casa de mis manipuladoras y excéntricas tías por unas horas, vivir con ellas no es _humano_…

Tras asegurarme de haberme alejado lo suficiente, te vi caminar hacía un parque cercano, no conocía la zona, por lo que te seguí hasta que me tropecé con las losas del camino del puente _Flags Of Liberty, _o al menos eso recuerdo, con seguridad caí de cara, no sentí dolor físico alguno porque ya me había acostumbrado, sin embargo cuando logré reincorporarme te vi mirándome con ojos desafiantes, no te negaré que mi primera reacción no fue la mejor, pero te grité, no estaba acostumbrado a la atención de la gente, pero tus ojos sin duda cambiaron al verme, devolviéndome de igual aquella mirada, me regresaste aquellos insultos, me sorprendí al ver a una niña de tu tipo con ese _**extenso vocabulario**_,pero lo que más me sorprendió es que después de unos minutos en el clímax de la pelea sentí tus manos sobre mis hombros, y de un momento a otro un dolor indescriptible me recorrió toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Desorientado y logrando a duras penas reincorporarme te vi sonreír…

-¿Qué es lo gracioso enana? –Grité molesto, al no entender su espontanea reacción. -¿¡Ya basta de qué diablos te ríes!?

Apenas logrando regular tus risas y tu perfecta sonrisa, me levantaste un dedo y me apuntaste triunfante…

-¡Debes de ver tú cara! –Entre risas continuo -¡Mírate tu cabello y tu ropa están manchados de fango!... ¡Lo mejor es la posición en la que estás!... ¡Pareces una… una… una lombriz!...

Logrando con lentitud entender cada una de las oraciones, hice caso a las palabras de aquella niña…

Tenía razón, demonios… ¡Mi ropa sin duda está cubierta de fango!, tanto que pueden pensar que su color es café, y mi cabello, ¡Más alborotado de lo normal!...

-Maldita –Dije por debajo, antes de acercarme a ella lentamente… tenía pensado que al llegar frente a ella, la tomaría y le haría que bebiera un poco de su propia medicina…

Pero a punto de hacerlo, ella me extendió la mano sonriendo.

-Soy Erza Scarlet, perdona mis arrebatos soy muy agresiva en ocasiones, pero me has caído bien, has resistido uno de mis golpes –Pasando una de sus manos por su cuello moviendo su larga cabellera rojiza dijo de forma decidida y alta –Por eso te llevas mi respeto, espero que seamos amigos…

Yo inconscientemente me sonroje al mirarla más de cerca, sin ningún aire sombrío o extraño, pero acepte, no pude decir que no a ese rostro y esa actitud, pero… aquellas palabras que dijo al final me persiguieron hasta la actualidad… _**seamos amigos…**_

* * *

El tiempo voló y con ello madure, pero, aquellos sentimientos de ese pequeño niño siguieron muy dentro de mí, creciendo exponencialmente, quemando ante la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer con ellos… pero a la vez fue algo hermoso, pude ver como mi amiga pasaba de ser una niña a una bella y hermosa mujer, llena de virtudes y cualidades que sólo hacían que más y más me enamorara.

Sí, mi amor por ella crecía y crecía a tal grado de no parar…

Pero con lo que no contaba era que lo peor aún estaba por venir…

Fue muy duro el tener que soportar la nueva etapa que se avecinaba, hundiéndome en una agonía que me afecta ante lo más mínimo; esa etapa para mí fue sólo ser su _amigo_, un amigo el cual la consolaba cuando terminaba con algún idiota que no la merecía, uno tras otro fui su paño de lágrimas, sin duda, fue difícil; ella no mostraba sus emociones con esos tipos, esos malditos no la conocían como yo, mi amor por ella fue llevándome al extremo de ser más fuerte, más inteligente, sobresaliendo en todos los ámbitos posibles, todo sólo con la meta de que cambiara tan sólo un poco su percepción de mí, que me dejara de ver sólo cómo un _amigo_… Que desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba y esperaba por que algún día estuvieras con él.

Pero eso… Nunca pasó…

_**No estamos destinados hacer…**_

Esas palabras siempre me dejaban despierto por las noches, haciendo que me recalcara sólo que era… -¡Maldita sea!… ¡Eso lo tenía más que claro! –Queriendo gritar y no poder hacerlo fue algo que me hacía cada vez más daño, al menos vaciaba algo de mi frustración al rememorar lo que hacía… tras enterarme de cómo hablaban esos idiotas a las espaldas de Erza, de decir que sólo la veían como un _juguete_…

Recordar cómo los apalee sin cesar, haciendo que se tragaran sus palabras, haciéndolos gritar y pedirme piedad, pero… Eso es algo que debieron pensar antes de enfrentarse a _Slayer_ cómo me conocían en el bajo mundo… o al menos el último al que me enfrente, un azabache de largos cabellos con múltiples piercings en sus orejas, que me hizo que me enfureciera, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y sangrando…

_-Tú eres su maldito amigo, ¿Cierto?, él que nunca se aparta de su lado… -Balbuceaba mientras sangre corría de sus labios mirando al Dragneel con lástima –Tú eres __**muy importante**__ para ella, pero, te diré algo gracioso niño, se nota desde kilómetros que la amas, o ¿A caso me equivoco?… _

_-Cállate… -Le grite mientras me lanzaba a él y lo embestía lanzándole golpes sin parar, escuchándolo reírse sin parar… _

_-Niño, aunque me hagas desmayarme y me remodeles el rostro a golpes, la verdad nunca la podrás cambiar… por tu mirar y tu violenta reacción –Escupió su sangre en la cara del peli-rosa –Puedo deducir que nunca la has tocado como una mujer, que pena por ti… nunca la podrás llevar a la cama…_

_-¡Maldito bastardo! –Grité exasperándome cerrándole la boca con mi puño, tras unos segundos lo arrojé, fue un milagro que en el último instante antes de golpearlo logrará serenarme, si no mi puño lo había callado para siempre… alejándome a pasos lentos miré mi puño, más específicamente mis nudillos que estaba rojos y sacaban sangre, la mía y la de aquel tipo que está medio muerto, allá a lo lejos…_

Apreté lo más fuerte que puede mis puños y golpe con mis nudillos el respaldo de mi cama, reabriendo aquellas cicatrices que hace unos meses me había hecho…

Medite un poco las palabras de aquel mal nacido que había molido a golpes aquel martes.

Ya no podía continuar jugando a este juego masoquista, del cual yo soy el único lastimado, sufriendo desilusiones y rechazos continuos de algo que nunca sucederá, por más que la ame de verdad, _mis sentimientos nunca la alcanzaran… _

* * *

Pero este es el problema conmigo, a pesar de que me juró por décima vez aquel maldito juramento, vuelvo a caer de nuevo, y aquí como siempre, esmerándome en complacerla, tratando de mostrarle mi afecto y mi sentir, para luego volver a enfrentarme a lo mismo…

¿Qué infantil?, ¿No les parece?... eso no es lo peor del asunto…

Aquí permanezco a su lado, sin importarme nada más continuo tratándola de la mejor manera posible…

Pero desde hace unos meses conociste a un nuevo idiota, o como diría yo, el más grande ser humano sin corazón en la Tierra…

Siempre me preguntaré, el que el viste, bueno, es tu vida y no puedo entrometerme en ese ámbito de tú vida, es tuya, y yo sólo permaneceré a tú lado, intentando protegerte, y cuidarte aunque tú no lo hayas notado aún…

Tú sigues con ese idiota, el cual no le importa en lo más mínimo cómo te encuentras, yo te consuelo te aliento, te aconsejo que lo dejes, pero mis palabras caen en oídos sordos… pasan días y días y las cosas no van a ninguna parte, él te sigue tratando como una mierda...

Pero todo tiene un límite…

-¡Tú eres Erza Scarlet!... –Te digo y te gritó para que salgas de esa relación que sólo te está dañándote, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?...

Estoy frustrado, molesto conmigo mismo por no lograr hacer que veas en lo que te has convertido por él… harto de siempre verte al llegar a tú casa, tu estas en el estado en el que te estoy viendo en estos momentos, pero lo que más lastima a mi alma, es verte derramar lágrimas que nunca dejas ver a nadie que no sea yo, si no, el que tú me sonrías y te guardes todo para ti, desde que sales con ese maldito ya no puedo saber cómo te sientes, intentando desesperadamente ver a través de esos orbes cafés, a la verdadera tú... a la cual ni la sombra le veo, la Erza que amo, se ha esfumado…

Incluso, en ocasiones después de llegar a tu casa tras unos días, veo en la calle a ese maldito con una sonrisa triunfante, él en su motocicleta y yo en la mía… parados ambos por una luz roja y estando en sentidos contrarios, puedo jurar que al verlo él se ríe de mí…

Suponiendo como están las cosas por su aparición, me apresuro lo más que puedo a tú casa, solo para comprobar mis sospechas…

_**Él **_se había marchado de aquí, corriendo gritó tu nombre y te intento buscar entre los diversos cuartos de tu hogar, la cocina, la sala, los cuartos del piso de arriba sin éxito, e incluso salgo corriendo hacía el jardín por si no miré detenidamente, pero no es el caso simplemente no te veo…

Imaginando lo peor corro hacía el baño desesperado, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, quitando el pomo de la puerta por no haberme fijado en la fuerza que use, sólo para darme cuenta de tu estado…

Tú llorando, y abrazándote a ti misma…

-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!... –Murmuro de impotencia, descuelgo una toalla cercana y la pongo en tu cuerpo mojado por haber estado debajo de la regadera todo este tiempo…

No sé qué decirte, pero lo intento, intento todo lo que puedo para levantarte el ánimo sin resultado alguno, sólo consigo llenarme de más frustración y coraje al verte decirme entre sollozos y lágrimas…

_-Natsu, tú eres mi único y verdadero amigo… -Subiendo la mirada tus ojos cafés miran a mis orbes verdes -Nunca me dejes sola…_

Te abrazo y te pongo en mi pecho, repitiéndome y diciendo una y mil veces más que eso es más que imposible… pero…

Unos días después de aquel suceso, las cosas entre tú y yo siguen de la misma manera, y para terminar de rematar a mi corazón te veo besándote con Jerrall en tu casillero, abrazándote y comiéndote sin parar, mientras tú correspondes con la misma intensidad…

Sin duda la frase… _**Tú eres mi único y verdadero amigo **_ se queda corta…

¿No creen?...

Pero, déjenme decirles que es una frase de la cual continuó viviendo hasta la actualidad al margen de ella…

* * *

Y… Ahora… ¿Qué me he ganado con este mal amor?...

¡Nada!... ¡Nada!... Pero eso no es lo que me molesta, soy un hombre diferente de él, yo sería feliz por Erza si ella al menos lo fuera, y eso sería viviendo una relación formal y buena con alguna persona que la ame como ella quiera… ¡No como los miles de perdedores que se han cruzado en su camino sólo para lastimarla!... –¡Maldición! –No logró concentrarme ni siquiera en las clases, todo mi optimismo, mi buen humor y mi personalidad relajada, han dado rienda suelta a un nuevo Natsu, tienen razón…_ El tiempo cambia a las personas…_

Ahora me encuentro debajo de un árbol justo a la hora del receso escolar, supongo que debería de comer algo, regresar al campo de Futbol americano sin nada en el estómago sería dañino para mí… pero no logró evitar recordar y perderme en mis memorias sobre ti…

Me pongo como idiota cuando recuerdo tu forma de ser tan única, aquella chica valerosa, optimista y siempre desbordando esa personalidad sería y relajada, eso sin contar que conocía a la Erza dulce y pura que siempre me contagiaba con la afición de nunca rendirse…

-¡Claro!... lamentablemente esos son sólo recuerdos de los cuales ambos sabemos que no importan ahora…

Logró salir de mis recuerdos al sentir una mano tibia y al mirar hacia arriba de mi hombro la sonrisa de Lucy, con ese par de ojos cafés me ánima y me hace reír con sus ocurrencias sobre sus amigas Levy, Miranje y su hermana Lisanna, sin duda al regresar a la cancha y de bromear con Gray y Laxus, logró sacar una sonrisa completa que me hace cambiar de ánimos aunque sea un rato…

* * *

**_-Quiero que me escuches cuando estoy triste…_**

Un papel que siempre he cumplido como tú amigo, no sé con exactitud cuántas veces lo hice, pero nunca te dejaba sola en esos momentos, así fuimos cambiando y creciendo en este último año, ahora algo mayores, y aun así tú y yo estando en las mismas, yo aun amándote y tú con él…

Siempre a tu lado te brindaba apoyo y comprensión, ayudándote a desahogarte por cada una de las peleas que sufrías con el idiota de Jerrall, siempre venías después de una cita o algún desplante con ese maldito sujeto, bañada en un mar de lágrimas y desolada, fui yo el que pagaba los platos rotos…

Tú bien sabes que odio verte llorar, y siendo tan inútil para no poder hacer algo para ayudarte, sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo… viendo como la formidable e invencible Titania –(Apodo dado por gran parte de los estudiantes masculinos de Fairy Tail, gracias a tu bella silueta, que combinado con el carácter único que tienes y que desde siempre he enfrentado, dio nacimiento a ese sobrenombre)– Se encontraba destruida en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma mientras yo iniciaba con mi cotidiana tarea, consolar a mi amiga de la infancia, a la chica que amo, y por la cual sigo sufriendo por un amor no correspondido…

* * *

Aun así antes de conocer a ese maldito desgraciado, la pureza que destilabas con ciertos temas me ponían en aprietos al preguntármelos, sin duda con el limitado conocimiento en ese entonces, ahí estábamos ambos como un par de niños riendo de nuestras ocurrencias mientras comíamos un pastel de fresas, una de las debilidades que sé desde que te conocí.

Pero, todo cambio un día, el día en que desconocí en ti esa frialdad, y esa humillación e impotencia que guardo en lo más profundo de mí…

* * *

No tengo la más remota idea de cómo llegamos a aquella situación aquel día, tu sobre mí y yo intentando mantener sellado el impulso de saltar sobre ti y besarte con ese deseo que ardía en mí corazón. Aunque mi poca cordura y mi resistencia se iban haciendo nulas con cada segundo que pasaba, todo se fue al diablo cuando comencé a sentir tus labios sobre los míos en un contacto salvaje y dominante, que fueron el detonante final para que mandara a la mierda mis pensamientos, no soportándolo más me lance sobre ti, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones en aquel sofá negro de tu casa.

Quise sentir más aquel contacto, quería comprobar si estaba soñando o me había muerto y esto era mi cielo… haciendo más profundo el beso, quise explorar tu dulce cavidad que durante años estuve deseando y queriendo probar, ¡Casi podía jurar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era todo un maldito sueño!, porque te tenía entre mis brazos y no quería soltarte, no, no, no, aplicaba lo poco que sabía de besos y caricias, fui descendiendo esa beso hasta tu cuello, haciendo un recorrido suave y lento dejando pequeñas marcas con mis dientes en tu blanca a piel, haciéndote jadear, oyendo claramente tus gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, fui descendiendo más lentamente para ampliar mi exploración de ese cuerpo, de esa piel que tanto amaba, pero que estaba tan prohibida para mí… Recorriendo los lados de tus senos cubiertos con tu sostén de encajes negro… Hasta que sentí tus manos en mi cabeza levantándome, para que nuestras miradas quedaran una frente a la otra.

-Natsu…

-Erza…

_-Esto está mal… muy mal, yo soy novia de Jerrall y __**tú eres un amigo**__ muy importante para mí, pero esto no debe pasar, no, no, entiende no te amo… esto sólo fue un arrebato, sólo fue eso… -¿Entiendes? –Me miró con ojos suplicantes, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus orbes cafés, bajo la mirada mientras se alejaba lentamente de mí, y recogía su playera escolar en una de las esquinas de la sala._

** ¡Crac! **Acababa de escuchar mi corazón comenzar a agrietarse una vez más y comenzar a romperse en más de mil pedazos… estoy seguro que ni con más pegamento que use e hilos y aguja que use, está vez mi corazón no podrá repararse…

_-Enserio Natsu, perdóname… -Seguía con la cabeza baja –Te juró que lamento que los sentimientos no sean mutuos…_

-Pero, pero… Erza, espera –Intentaba detenerla mientras la veía vestirse rápidamente y caminar hasta el marco de la puerta principal deteniéndose abruptamente _-Lo tomas o lo dejas porque tú y yo estamos en la zona de amigos, una zona que no quiero romper, no, Natsu, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo… comprende no te amo…_

-Fue la única respuesta que tuve ese día, viendo como su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba con el viento mientras la veía desde el marco de la puerta de su departamento, ella desaparecía de mi campo de visión al ingresar en el ascensor con desesperación, caí de rodillas susurrando su nombre débilmente, decirle a ustedes el cómo me sentía es tan difícil de explicar que no encuentro las palabras para decírselos, pero… El haber tocado el cielo y después haber caído tan abruptamente al infierno no fue nada comparado al sentir de nuevo aquella soledad que nunca me había agradado, con la cual he vivido desde niño …

* * *

Estaba sólo en mi departamento, me encontraba esperando a ese idiota, por fin…

Después de múltiples peleas y de constantes idas al hospital, de innumerables empates y de golpes sangrientos, ambos habíamos acordado hablar como hombres y no como animales que siempre terminaban pelando y arrojándose lo primero que tuvieran entre sus manos…

Pero lo único que me estaba molestando y comenzando a cabrear era que ese malnacido tuviera más de 3 horas de retraso, -¡Hijo de su *#% & [*$/!... -Troné mis nudillos en un intento de despejar mi mente y guardarme la sarta de insultos dirigidos a su persona.

Estaba recostado en el respaldo de mí sillón, hasta que escuche la perilla sonar y la puerta abrirse abruptamente…

_-Ya llegué… _-Sonrió el Fernández mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa burlona, caminando hacía la sala sin quitarse sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Siéntate, necesito hablar contigo de algo maldito –Dije lo más controlado que podía, el ver su aspecto desarreglado sin duda hizo que me hirviera la sangre a más no poder.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo rosadito –Dejo escapar una ligera risa –Recuerda, ¡Y_o soy el idiota la vida de ella, estoy viniendo de haberle dado con el "D" _a tu amiguita!...

-Ten respeto con ella, después de todo es tu **novia…**

-Por eso mismo amigo, tú debes saber cómo divertirte con las mujeres –Sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones, levanto sus pies y los apoyo en la mesita de centro –Pero, te recuerdo que aquella deliciosa pelirroja, n_o le importa como la trate ella se queda conmigo _por su voluntad…

-¡Maldito! –Le grité y tire el mueble en que estaba sentado por la fuerza que aplique en ese desplante al levantarme, todo el tollo de hablar como hombres se fue a la mierda… todo lo que pude hacer por la impotencia fue dirigirme hacia él lanzándole un puñetazo que logró parar con relativa facilidad, mirándome a los ojos sonrió ladinamente.

_-Nosotros nos pelamos todo el tiempo… Yo la engaño y me acuesto con quien quiera _–Teniendo a Natsu agarrado de su mano, tuvo la ventaja de arrojando contra la pared con rapidez y una fuerza descomunal, tras caer el menor de ellos sobre el piso tocio algo de sangre, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse el pie del azulino apretaba con fuerza el pecho del peli-rosa – Es _entonces cuando comienza tú trabajo, estando en el teléfono, cuando ella está teniendo un berrinche, _cuando yo fui el causante de ello… ¿Irónico, verdad?... no te negaré que l_a tratas realmente bien, la tratas tan agradablemente… _pero… eso no es suficiente… para tener su amor, que prácticamente me gane sin hacer absolutamente nada…

El Dragneel, no soporto escuchar idioteces de su amiga y con un codazo hizo caer al Fernández sobre el suelo, lanzándose sobre él, le impactó un fuerte golpe contra la cara y parte del estómago del mayor, logrando hacer que jadeara y escupiera algo de sangre por el labio partido y el fuerte moretón que se había marcado en su abdomen…

De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban en el suelo, rodando y lanzándose golpe tras golpe sin césar el uno contra el otro, cada uno lucía cansado y los golpes estaban presentes por todo sus cuerpos…

-El azulino aprovecho y escupió en la cara de Natsu, haciendo que perdiera su visión por unos momentos, que aprovecho para gritarle un par de cosas…

_-Después de tú patético consuelo, cuando ella llega a casa está de nuevo en mi tubería niño… _-En un desliz Jerall aprovecho el pequeño shock que causaron sus palabras en Natsu y lo arrojó sin esfuerzo alguno fuera de él… -Te diré un_ pequeño consejo tanto para ti como para mí… recuerda mis palabras… niñas como ella, sólo tratan de mantenerse optimistas…_

Sin decir nada más salió de mi departamento sonriendo como nadie más él sabía hacerlo, justo como hacía el cuándo terminaban nuestros combates…

Yo estaba en el suelo, gritando por la furia y por mi estupidez, ¿Cómo puedo seguir sufriendo por amor?... y lo peor enterarme de cosas que sólo hacían que más sufriera… sin duda soy el estúpido más grande que nunca conocerá el amor… con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas, yo continuaba golpeando el piso con furia, odiándome más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, todo por culpa del maldito sentimiento llamado amor que tanto me embargaba…

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas tras ese encuentro.

Y mis heridas eran menores, nada grave, pero aún me dolían en algunas partes.

Por ahora me encontraba sólo, mirando mi reflejo en la punta del puente de la ciudad de Magnolia, ese día había decidido faltar a clases… no quería seguir con los sentimientos tan confusos que vivía con Erza ni los insultos de Jerall, sobre todo no quería seguir en medio de aquella _relación _no… ya no más… el ultimátum que recibí ayer fue más de lo que mi corazón podía soportar…

_Estando en la biblioteca tras haber presentado un examen sorpresa de inglés, nos encontramos los dos solos y sin nadie mirándonos, de alguna forma en un inició había ido para poder estudiar tranquilo para el examen de historia de mañana, pero no me esperaba que mi amiga estuviera ahí, sin duda sólo necesite un par de palabras y sugerentes señas que hicieron que me olvidara de nuevo mi lugar y mi poca moral que no tenía resistencia ante mi pelirroja amiga, cayera de nuevo…_

_Con ella sobre una de las mesas de estudio y yo sobre ella, recorriendo con mis manos su cuerpo con desesperación, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos pausadamente, pero… en esta ocasión mientras más la besaba, me preguntaba porque ya no se sentía de la misma manera que había soñado… no se sentía de la misma forma que la primera vez que la bese hace unos meses…_

_De nuevo tras unos minutos las mismas palabras a las que tanto odio les tengo…_

_-Esto está mal… muy mal, entiende Natsu… yo soy novia de Jerrall y tú eres mi único amigo, eres mi amigo de la infancia, una persona muy importante e irreemplazable para mí, pero esto no debe pasar, debes comprender que la relación de __**amigos **__que tenemos ¡Nunca!, ¡Nunca!, va a cambiar… no, no, debes entender que no te amo… esto sólo fue un arrebato, una simple reacción… sólo… sólo fue eso… -¿Entiendes? –De nuevo… me miraba, temblaba levemente, miré con miedo a Erza, no quería de nuevo ver sus ojos suplicantes… no, otra vez no… _

_Al levantar la mirada mis miedo se hicieron una realidad, sus hermosos orbes cafés soltaban algunas lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, intentando levantar ligeramente mi mano e intentar limpiarlas, esa era mi objetivo, pero… sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho, al siguiente instante caí de la mesa… mirando cómo se alejaba lentamente paso a paso de mí…_

_-Enserio Natsu, perdóname… -Seguía con la cabeza baja –Te juró que lamento que los sentimientos no sean mutuos…_

_De nuevo, poco a poco la misma escena de hace unos meses se estaba volviendo a repetir…_

_**Todo por estar en la zona de amigos…**_

_Ver como salía de la puerta principal de la biblioteca lentamente hacía la salida, hacían que mi corazón en un impulso saliera tras de ella, no quería dejarla irse sin habar aclarado las cosas… necesitaba una respuesta para saber que sentía por mí, no quería seguir más con esas dudas en mi cabeza y mi vida…_

_Salgo tras de ella sin importar que me he pasado a caer más de dos veces con los basureros de las esquinas, que ni siquiera había notado, pero no me importaba, volvía a levantarme, seguía detrás de ella, hasta que noté las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar por los vitrales cercanos; dándome a entender que aquella ligera lluvia apenas estaba comenzando a arreciar…_

_No me importo que al salir por la puerta principal de la Universidad, con la humedad pegándome al cuerpo, mojándome mis ropas escolares. Al instante no vacile en salir y buscarla por los alrededores, no quería que se alejara de mí, cómo si ella fuera mi droga, como una necesidad en mi cuerpo, continúe corriendo en busca de ella, sin importarme nada, corrí, corrí, sin fin…_

_Me faltaba el aliento y mi cabeza daba vueltas por las fuerzas usadas, había exagerado, mis heridas estaban lastimándome e incluso podría jurar que la de mi espalda se volvió abrir… -¡Maldición! –Gritó al aire al retomar mi carrera, corro hasta detenerme en el puente donde hace años nos conocimos, gritando su nombre al aire con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían, faltándome el aliento, la tome de la mano jadeando con desesperación, cuando logré verla…_

_-¡Er-zaaa…!, ¡Por fa-vo-or…! –Me erguí y mire sus orbes cafés mirarme con duda, su cabello cayéndole y bailando con las gotas de agua, sabía que mi aspecto no era el mejor, ni esta era la mejor manera de decir las cosas pero… pero… ¡Me arriesgaría!... -¡Erza! –Dije serio, mirándola más cerca tomándola de sus manos…_

_-¡Necesito decirte mis sentimientos! ¡No puedo estar más callado!... ¡Despierta…! ¡Despierta! –Grite encolerizado –Ve por ti misma que Jerall te engaña, él no te merece, yo… yo… yo…. –Mis voz se cortabpor segundos, controlando las primeras lágrimas que salían reprimidas desde siempre –Deje que mi declaración se escuchara sin cesar por los cuatro vientos…_

_-¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo!... ¡Más que una amiga!... ¡Erza Scarlet!... ¡Que sientes tú por mí!..._

_Pasaron unos lentos y tortuosos minutos en los cuales los nervios y mi desesperación estaban al máximo, miré su cabeza que se había bajado, haciendo que no pudiera ver su cara._

_-¿Erza?... –Pregunte temblando._

_-¡Por favor!... ¡Somos sólo amigos!... ¡Amigos!... ¡Mejores amigos Natsu!… -Susurro levemente, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, viendo como algunas de sus lágrimas se combinaban con la lluvia que a cada segundo más aumentaba -¡Sólo quiero que me escuches cuando este triste!... ¡Qué me consueles!... ¡Qué me brindes tu amistad, cómo ha sido siempre!... ¡No quiero que nada cambie!... ¡Comprende que entre tú y yo nada puede pasar!..._

_Cayendo sobre mis rodillas, ante su declaración, quedé de piedra, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentí sus brazos abrazarme con ternura…_

_-Comprende Natsu, yo te quiero, pero no te amo, eso no pasará, ¡Lamento que nuestros sentimientos no sean mutuos!… pero…creó que es tiempo que me des tú a mí una respuesta –Levantándome la mirada con sus delicadas manos miré como ella lloraba de la misma manera que yo, ¿Serás mi amigo como siempre?... o –Su voz tembló y se quebró dejándome una duda que hasta hoy me perseguirá…_

* * *

De nuevo regrese a mi presente, aún estaba en el puente de Magnolia, creó que recordar las cosas que se suscitaron ayer, hacen que me hunda más en la depresión y más me lastime…

Comencé a mi caminar hacía el aparcamiento cercano, quería encender mi motocicleta, e irme a un lugar tranquilo a meditar.

Caminando a paso lento, no di cuenta pero de un momento a otro, me había caído al piso, producto de un golpe de algo pesado contra mi cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? –Grité mientras miraba de mala manera a la persona frente a mí… -¿Luce? –Mi semblante se sereno un poco al verla con lágrimas en los ojos aun sosteniendo su maletín entre abierto… ¡Bien!... Había encontrado el _arma _con la que me habían golpeado.

-¡Baka! –Recibí otro golpe en mi cabeza -¡Baka! –Logré esquivar el segundo, mientras Luce se acercaba más hacía mí -¡Maldito Dragneel!

-¡Basta! –Grité, al saltar hacía y ella y desarmarla de su mochila, tras unos segundos me miró de reojo muy seria y molesta, conteniendo sus lágrimas –(Baje mi vista unos segundos y miré su maletín… como siempre ella llevaba una vasta cantidad de libros y libretas, con razón me había dolido tanto –Susurro para mí mismo)–…

Por lo visto mi jugada le molesto, lo podía ver en sus ojos cafés que tenían marcas rojas de tanto llorar, apunto de decirle que se tranquilizara, sentí sus brazos en mi espalda, me había abrazado tan rápidamente que no había previsto sus acciones.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora Lucy?, Dime, que sucede, porque has estado llorando –Digo dulcemente mientras le acaricio su cabeza, reconfortándola…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? –Decía entrecortadamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No habías ido a la escuela!, ¡No te vi en tu casa ayer!, ¡Incluso no tomaste las llamadas ni contestaste los miles de mensajes que te envié!... –Abrazándome más demandantemente, continuó -¡No sabías lo preocupada que estaba por ti!...

Por alguna razón temblaba mientras hablaba, algo cálido en mi pecho se estremeció, pero suspire profundamente, correspondiendo al abrazo, con calma y lentitud, ante algunos ligeros quejidos de mi parte al sentir dolor en mi espalda…

Por lo visto al haberme bufado por el dolor, ella termino el abrazo y me miró preocupada…

-¿Natsu, que te sucedió?...

Mostrando una sonrisa, le dije con simpleza que no me había pasado nada, sólo que me había caído ayer por el puente, pero nada grave, sólo algunos rasguños y golpes menores….

Sin darme tiempo alguno, ella me dio media vuelta y me levantó la camiseta por la espalda…

-¿Y qué rayos son estos golpes y sangre que escurren por tu espalda?... ¿Sólo una decoración?... ¿Acaso no te cansas de siempre estar metido en peleas Natsu?... –Serenando su voz continuo –Eres mejor que todas esas basuras con las que has peleado, dime… ¿Ha sido todo por Erza-san de nuevo?

Baje mi mirada, dándole entender que tenía razón, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que toda la ira de Lucy cesará, sintiendo como sus brazos intentaban reconfortándome, mientras yo aún me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, dejando escapar lágrimas de dolor, escuchando dulcemente las palabras de Lucy.

-Vamos, vamos Natsu, siempre te he estado apoyando desde que nos conocimos desde hace más de 3 años, y siempre te he visto sufrir por ella, yo he estado siempre a tu lado en cada uno de esos momentos, te he visto esforzarte para destacar, e incluso puedo entenderte… por que _digamos que he estado viviendo algo parecido_…

-Sin más que decir correspondí al abrazo que me ofrecía Lucy, mi amiga, una amiga a la cual sin querer la estaba lastimando…

_Sin saber de las cosas por las que uno puede pasar, y el futuro que nunca se detendrá, sólo el tiempo y el ahora tendrán lugar, no sé lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero…_

_¡Tú!... amigo que estás leyendo esto, puedes contármelo… e incluso, podrás ser testigo del futuro que les deparará a estos chicos, sólo se necesita… _

_Dejar de estar en __**la zona de amigos…**_

* * *

_**Richy -kun:**_ Bueno, bueno, ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero me despido por el momento, no están ligados a dejar comentario alguno, pero si dejaran alguno se agradece el gesto, sin más que decir quiero dejar en claro, este fic inspirado en Zone Friends de la canción de S3rl, sin duda un gran DJ, sin más nos despedimos, si les gusto y quieren información de mi próximo proyecto llamado: Éramos Nosotros… sin compromiso pueden mandar algún mensaje para algún ligero spoiler.


End file.
